


Tony Season 14 AU's

by soapandcrimefan



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:20:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29058903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soapandcrimefan/pseuds/soapandcrimefan
Summary: What if Tony had left the team after finding out about Tali but didn't leave for Paris instead staying in DC. Based on Season 14 episodes with Tony scenes.
Relationships: Anthony DiNozzo & Abby Sciuto, Anthony DiNozzo & Ducky Mallard, Anthony DiNozzo & Jethro Gibbs, Anthony DiNozzo & Jimmy Palmer, Anthony DiNozzo & Talia "Tali" DiNozzo, Anthony DiNozzo & Timothy McGee, Ellie Bishop & Anthony DiNozzo
Kudos: 12





	1. Rogue

“Hey guys”. Tony greets his friends and former colleagues as he opens the door to them.   
“Hey Tony”. Tim says as they walk in and sit on the couch.   
“Hey Tony where’s Tali”. Ellie says asking and greeting him.   
“She’s asleep. What brings you two here?”. Tony asks the pair.   
“Well Tim is still adjusting to sitting at your desk for a start and I have told him you approve”. Ellie informs him.   
“Missing me huh McSeniorFieldAgent”. Tony questions.   
“Yep I am and things have just gotten weirder as Gibbs as hired two new agents”. Tim tells his former mentor.   
“What two”. Tony questions.   
“Yep”. Bishop replies.   
“Why”. Tony asks confused.   
“Well one actually someone you know”. Tim replies.   
“Who”. Tony asks curiously.   
“Alex Quinn”. Tim responds.  
“Oh my god there’s a blast from the past”. Tony replies.   
“Yep for sure”. Tim responds.   
“I didn’t think she did field work these days and what about this other agent”. Tony questions.   
“She didn’t until Gibbs hired her and the other is NCIS undercover agent Nick Torres also known as the sister that was targeted because of him and her husband got killed instead”. Ellie brings her mentor up to speed.   
“Woah that’s huge”. Tony exclaims as Tali starts to whimper so Tony goes and grabs her from their bedroom.   
“Very much so”. Tim replies as Tony walks on with Tali.   
“Can I nurse her Tony”. Ellie asks.   
“Yeah sure actually would you mind taking her into the kitchen I want a word with McGee”. Tony asks and tells her.  
“Sure”. Ellie says coming and grabbing Tali of Tony.   
“So Tony you wanted a word what’s up”. Tim asks his former colleague and mentor.   
“Look Tim I get this isn’t easy but you need to know that you have my approval to sit at the desk after all its yours now Tim and I am so proud of how far you have come”. Tony tells his former probie.   
“Thanks Tony I appreciate that”. Tim tells him.   
“Do me a favour and keep Gibbs in line and make sure the new agents get the standard NCIS welcome I gave everyone”. Tony requests.   
“Sure I will”. Tim responds as Ellie and Tali walk in.   
“Hey guys is it ok for us to come back”. Ellie asks the pair.   
“Yeah sure is were you good for Aunty Ellie Tali”. Tony asks his daughter.   
“She was an angel”. Ellie responds for Tali.   
“Oh my god she is getting more and more like Ziva everyday”. Tim tells Tony.   
“Yeah she is even in mannerisms”. Tony tells his friend.


	2. Being Bad

“Hey guys”. Tony says as he and Tali walk in to the bullpen at 8PM.   
“Tony what are you doing here”. Bishop asks her mentor as she ran up and hugged him and Gibbs went and grabbed Tali.   
“Thought I would come down and check out the new agents”. Tony informs her and Gibbs as McGee walks in with Quinn and Torres.   
“Hey Tony this is a surprise and isn’t it plus little miss’s bedtime”. McGee asks and greets him .   
“Yeah it is but I can change the rules it’s not like Ziva can over rule me”. Tony says to his friends as them alongside Gibbs chuckle.   
“That’s true”. Gibbs replies as Quinn and Torres watch on and Tony looks at Quinn.  
“Oh my god Alex Quinn I heard you were back on the field”. Tony says walking over to her.   
“Very Special Agent Tony DiNozzo it’s great to see you and yes I am”. Quinn responds and hugs him.   
“Former remember and you too”. Tony reminds her as well as returning the sentiment.   
“Hold on the Tony that you and Tim have being talking about all day”. Torres asks Bishop.   
“The one and only and the best guy on the planet”. Bishop tells Torres.   
“Awww Bish you are too kind and guys you know how I feel when people talk about me”. Tony tells his friends.   
“It was all good stuff man Nick Torres”. Torres says walking over to shake Tony’s hand as Tali walks over to her Abba.   
“Tony DiNozzo Bish mentioned you were an undercover NCIS agent”. Tony tells Torres what he had being told about him.   
“Yeah I was”. Torres replies.  
“How’s the adjusting back to normalcy gonna for you”. Tony asks him.   
“It’s not easy”. Torres responds.   
“Believe me I know how hard it is undercover”. Tony tells him.   
“You done under cover work”. Torres questions him.   
“He sure has and is really good at it too”. Gibbs replies and Bishop and McGee nod.   
“Tali can you say hello to Torres and Quinn”. Tony asks his daughter as he lifts her up into his arms.   
“Hi Torres Hi Quinn”. Tali says.   
“Hi”. Torres and Quinn respond.   
“This is Tali my daughter”. Tony tells the pair.   
“Gibbs told me you’re a Dad now I still can’t believe it the Tony DiNozzo I knew lived for the partying life”. Quinn tells him.  
“I’ve changed guess we all have in different ways”. Tony tells her.   
“I certainly have”. Bishop chimes.   
“Yeah so I have I like I was a probie for a long time and now I’m Senior Field Agent”. McGee adds in.   
“Alright lets go home”. Gibbs responds as everyone walk to the elevator.


End file.
